


Need

by spowell Once and Future Series (SPowell)



Series: Once and Future [37]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sex, bottom!Arthur, post canon au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/spowell%20Once%20and%20Future%20Series
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur needs this. So does Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> I edited the last entry a bit. Sorry--I wrote it fast and wanted to get it to you, but there were some bumpy parts.

The following week is normal in nature, but Arthur can feel Merlin’s underlying worry as though it is alive and determined to eat away at them. Finally, Arthur tells Merlin he’s going to call Anthony and cancel the meeting with Gwen.

Merlin’s face is comical in its surprise.

“You would do that?”

Arthur is already searching for Anthony’s number in his mobile, completely determined to do this.

“Of course I will, Merlin. Nothing is as important to me as our relationship. If you don’t want me to see Anthony anymore, I won’t do that, either.”

Merlin’s hands block Arthur’s view of his mobile, pushing it down.

“No, Arthur, I can’t do that to you.”

Arthur looks up into Merlin’s eyes, softened to the colour of rainy skies and so full of love that Arthur’s heart clenches. Tears smart in his eyes. 

“Merlin, I would do anything for you. Absolutely anything. If you don’t understand that by now, I must be doing something wrong.”

Merlin reaches up and pushes Arthur’s fringe back, eyes moving over Arthur’s face as though blessing each feature with his gaze. Arthur bites his lip, losing the battle with his emotions as tears blur his vision and begin to fall.

With infinite gentleness, Merlin pulls Arthur into his embrace, pressing their mouths together. Suddenly trembling, Arthur drops his mobile and clutches at Merlin’s back, lips parting to welcome the warmth of Merlin’s tongue.

They stand in the kitchen of their flat, bodies moulded together, mouths hungrily taking from one another. Each stroke of Merlin’s tongue against his own brings Arthur’s cock to life.

A sound, weak and needy, escapes the back of Arthur’s throat, and Merlin seems to understand. He makes short work of undoing Arthur’s flies, and Arthur steps out of his trousers, gasping into Merlin’s mouth as Merlin’s strong hands push downward to clutch Arthur’s arse beneath his briefs, erection pressing into Arthur’s thigh.

Something falls over; a chair, Arthur guesses, as they stagger toward the kitchen table. Arthur nips at Merlin’s full lips, muttering pleas as Merlin pushes Arthur’s pants down past Arthur’s knees.

Several kisses more, and Merlin moves Arthur around, bending him over the table. Arthur closes his eyes. This is what he wants—to be taken by Merlin, hard and fast—and Merlin doesn’t disappoint him. Arthur feels the magic wetting him inside, but not opening him up; because Arthur desperately wants to _feel_ Merlin’s entrance, and Merlin knows this, just as he seems to know and understand everything about Arthur and always has.

It’s a welcome intrusion, stretching Arthur almost impossibly, and Arthur clings to the sides of the table, legs spread and arse tilted eagerly upward.

“Fuck, Arthur,” Merlin says tightly. “God, you’re so...” He pushes Arthur’s shirt up, and Arthur feels warm palms sliding over his shoulders and back as Merlin slowly begins to move, gradually working up to quick, hard thrusts that bring grunts and groans tumbling from Arthur’s lips.

Arthur’s mouth goes dry as he pants, fingers gripping the table’s edge. Merlin hits the perfect spot, and Arthur cries out against the wood of the table, widening his stance. Merlin runs his fingers over Arthur’s back before slipping them up to grip Arthur’s shoulders, hips snapping.

The salt shaker digs into Arthur’s stomach, but he doesn’t bother to push it away as his pleasure climbs impossibly high.

“Merlin…Merlin…oh, fuck it, shit…Merlin!” Arthur clenches his eyes shut as waves of tingling bliss wash over him. He feels Merlin’s rhythm staggering and hears a ragged cry before Merlin suddenly pulls out and Arthur feels warm semen land on his lower back and buttocks.

Arthur sags upon the table, completely blissed out as Merlin plays with the puddle of semen, fingers gentle as they make patterns on Arthur’s skin. Arthur sucks a breath between his teeth when one of Merlin’s fingers enter him, pushing the sperm deep inside. He lies there, legs shaking as Merlin continues to manually fuck him with slippery, spunk-covered fingers, and Arthur’s surprised when his cock jerks in reaction, bubbling pleasure crawling up his legs.

“Ah, ah…” a small ejaculation overtakes him. Merlin presses kiss after kiss down Arthur’s spinal column, fingers gradually slowing before withdrawing altogether.

After showering, they curl up together on the couch.

Arthur rests in the V of Merlin’s legs, Merlin’s arms wrapped around him, contented to be cuddled and cared for. It’s an unspoken part of their relationship that Merlin will take over when Arthur needs him to, assuming the dominant role in sex and the togetherness afterward. Arthur needs this at times, and as he shifts more comfortably into Merlin’s embrace, he holds onto Merlin with all his vulnerability completely on display.

Merlin accepts it and gives back, and Arthur realizes Merlin needs this, too. He needs to take over and care for Arthur, letting him know he’s there for him, and Arthur thinks that perhaps this is what helps Merlin to accept the fact that he isn’t going to lose Arthur to Gwen or anyone else. It will be all right.

“I don’t want you to give up your father now that you’ve found him,” Merlin says into Arthur’s hair.

Arthur nods, squeezing Merlin’s hand.

“And…I think we should meet Gwen,” Merlin adds.

“It’s up to you,” Arthur tells him. “I meant what I said before.”

“I know you did.”

Arthur smiles into Merlin’s bare chest; he believes Merlin’s telling the truth.

“I love you,” he says simply, and closes his eyes when he feels Merlin kiss the top of his head.

“I love you, too.”

Aithusa hops up onto the sofa and settles on the arm, head on Merlin’s shoulders. The last thing Arthur hears before he drifts off to sleep is Merlin talking to the cat, telling her not to fret, they love her, too.


End file.
